Let's Voting Them!
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: "Kami memujamu, Athenaa! Jangan beri kami hukuman mati!" -Pengumuman Hasil Voting di Chapter 3 END-
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Voting Them!**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** SS not my own. Entahlah, kasih tahu gak, ya, punya siapa? *dicubit* Tidak ada maksud untuk bashing chara disini. Berhubung saya gak puas dengan hanya 'sekedar' menyiksa Goldies *dikeroyok*

**Warning:** Bagi yang tidak sanggup membaca fic ini, harap lambaikan tangan anda (?).

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Marin, kau cantik sekali pagi ini. Aku cintaaa deh..."

.

BLETAK!

.

"Ayo, bangun Aiolia. Jangan main-main terus. Ngapain kau peluk-peluk lenganku?! Memangnya kau pikir kelak aku tidak akan menikah, ya?" Aiolos menjewer telinga Aiolia.

"Ah, kakaaak, sepuluh menit lagi deeeh..." Aiolia kembali bergulung dalam selimutnya. "Memangnya kakak akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanyanya dari dalam selimut.

"Ya, belum tahu. Aku kan tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu," Aiolos mendekati Aiolia dengan seember air panas. "...Tidak seperti adikku yang setiap hari bisa bersama pujaan hatinya."

"Ap─" Aiolia membuka selimut, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

BYUUUURRR!

"PUUUUAAANNUUAASSSS─!"

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Selamat pagi, Gold Saint."

"Selamat pagi, Lady Athena."

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung pada inti permasalahannya. Ehem, ada yang mengetahui alasan mengapa saya memanggil kalian kemari?" Athena Saori mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah dua belas ksatria emas.

Sejenak, Goldies saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan menggeleng perlahan.

Oh. Ternyata Milo dan Aldebaran mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Ya, Milo?"

"Kami tidak akan dijadikan Office Boy, 'kan?" tanya Milo dengan tampang ─sok─ polos.

"Tidak," Saori menggeleng. "Belum, maksud saya. Aldebaran?"

"Kami tidak akan dilelang dengan harga setinggi-tingginya di situs jual beli online untuk dipajang di museum, 'kan, Lady Athena?" mata Goldies lainnya menatap Aldebaran dengan pandangan menakutkan. Bertanya apa berniat mengumpankan mereka ke mulut buaya?

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi terimakasih sudah memberi masukan yang menguntungkan BAGI SAYA." Saori tersenyum sangat manis.

"Baiklah, saya mengundang kalian kemari karena saya ingin mengumumkan berita bagus buat kalian. Begini, sebulan yang lalu saya memasang polling di internet. Polling itu berhubungan dengan pertanyaan para author fanfiction seluruh dunia, siapa diantara Goldies yang paling populer dan memiliki pengagum terbanyak. Jadi, tugas kalian disini adalah... Posting foto-foto HOT pribadi kalian!"

"APBWA?!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA, LADY ATHENA! ITU, 'KAN, PRIVASI KAMI!" teriak Aiolos tidak rela.

"Karena itu privasi kalian, makanya saya suruh posting." Ujar Saori kalem. "Makin banyak yang mengunjungi website saya dan nge-vote kalian, Kido Group akan semakin terkenal."

"INI KEUNTUNGAN SEPIHAK!" Shaka mulai geram.

"Saya tidak peduli. Derita kalian." Saori makin semena-mena terhadap saint-saintnya.

"A-anu, foto seperti apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Mu takut-takut.

"Hmm, apa ya... terserah kalian, bisa kegiatan sehari-hari atau apalah. Tahu tidak, responnya sangat memuaskan dan penggemar kalian sangat antusias. Udah gitu mailbox e-mail saya penuh dengan permintaan diadakannya polling, postingan foto dan semacamnya. Mau tahu kenapa?" Saori balik bertanya, sok misterius.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Goldies serempak.

"Karena background website yang saya gunakan adalah **foto kalian saat mandi**." Saori anteng cuek bebek menjawab.

"APBWAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Goldies kaget bukan kepalang. Kesucian mereka terancam (?) secara terang-terangan. Sehingga satu-persatu dari mereka mulai mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya menjadi seorang pengantin (?).

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal polling dan yang lainnya. Meskipun mereka yakin para fans Goldies seluruh dunia (termasuk para author dan reader) ada yang mendukung penuh ide gila tersebut, dan ada juga yang mencaci-maki si **Nona Besar** namun tak ketinggalan mengunjungi websitenya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, mereka akan berbalik menjadi juru kampanye polling tersebut. Ya iyalaaaah, lihat dong backgroundnya apa!

"Saya Cuma mau menyampaikan itu saja. Berhubung sekarang waktunya saya menipedi, saya persilahkan kalian keluar." Saori langsung balik badan, masuk ke ruang spa. Meninggalkan Gold Saintnya berdiri mematung memikirkan (kehancuran) masa depan mereka kelak.

Aiolia memandang kakaknya sendu. "Kak, kelangsungan hidupku terancam ambruk rata dengan tanah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Aiolos jadi galau mendengarnya.

"Huhuhuhu, saya gak bakalan bisa nikah..." isak Shaka.

"Beraninya si saos tiram itu mempublikasikan keindahan tubuhku tanpa izin! Ini melanggar UU Hak Cipta!" gerutu Aphrodite.

"SHAINAAAA─! Maafkan aku, honey. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melamarmu! TEGANYA KAU, SAOS TIRAAAMM!" Milo meraung-raung bak lolongan serigala di pelukan Camus.

Shura mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan pandangan sedih memperhatikan ultimate sword yang berada ditangan kanannya, dia bergumam, "Excaliburku... sudah tidak suci lagi..." dan kemudian berpelukan dengan Dohko, menangis bersama.

Aldebaran menunjukkan ekspresi ingin makan orang saking marahnya.

Sementara itu, DM malah menunjukkan muka bangga. Bangga karena kesempurnaan otot-otot tubuh dan abs perutnya yang menakjubkan dipublikasikan di website umum. Namun jauh di dalam relung hatinya, ia merasa terusik. Hal-hal pribadi yang biasanya hanya ia yang tahu, kini diketahui semua orang dan meraup keuntungan pula! Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa gigit jari tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dasar si Saori itu! Anak siapa sih, dia!, pikir DM jengkel.

"Kalian masih disini?" Shion muncul dengan pakaian resmi Pope-nya. Ia melihat wajah-wajah kusut goldies yang tak enak dilihat. Kemudian Shion menarik lengan Dohko menjauh dari tengah ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dohko? Ada berita buruk?"

Dohko menepuk pundak Shion sambil tersenyum kikuk. Menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang menyelimuti raut wajahnya.

"Lebih dari sekedar berita buruk, sobat..."

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Huahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Aduh, perutku sakit!"

Shion memegang ujung meja sekuat tenaga supaya tidak jatuh bergulingan ke lantai. Dohko menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa."

Kedua Gold Saint senior itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata suara pemilik cosmo paling dingin di Sanctuary, Aquarius Camus.

"Oh, hei, Camus. Kita jarang mengobrol, ya! Ayo, bergabunglah dengan kami!" Shion menggeser kursi disebelahnya. Camus duduk disitu dan melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arah sang Pope.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, ah! Aku tadi Cuma bercanda kok. Emm," Shion mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik ke telinga Camus. "Aku tidak ikut acara aneh itu, 'kan?"

Sejenak, Camus terdiam. Tak lama ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menawan. Bulu kuduk Dohko agak merinding melihatnya. "Memang tidak, tapi tenang saja, Pope," Camus bangkit berdiri. "Saya pastikan anda akan mengikuti pemilihan konyol itu."

"Eh?" Shion bengong. Sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, Camus keburu pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Esoknya.

"Shion, dirimu sudah kupertimbangkan untuk ikut polling tersebut. Mengingat wajahmu lumayan tampan dan imut sehingga menghasilkan daya jual yang tinggi." Ujar Saori sambil menggunting kuku kakinya.

"Hah?" Shion merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. "Bisa anda ulangi sekali lagi, Lady Athena?"

"Saya rasa sudah mengatakannya dengan amat jelas. Persiapkan dirimu. Foto-foto HOT-mu akan segera menyebar di internet."

"A-APA?!"

"Dengan begini, Kido Group akan untung besar! Oh~ hohohohohoho~" tawa Saori meniru tawa sadis seorang tokoh antagonis entah siapa namanya.

"TIIIDDAAAAAAAAKKKK─! KESUCIANKU! (?)"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Goldies tengah membantu Aldebaran membajak sawah untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"...lalu lagi-lagi Shion-sensei mimpi buruk, ia berteriak keras sekali, kemudian..." Mu ngobrol dengan Milo sambil terus mencangkul.

"Hn?" Shaka berhenti dari aktivitas sucinya; **memakaikan sunblock** ke muka Aphrodite dengan berantakan.

"Ada apa, Shaka?" tanya Mu.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Mu? Sayup-sayup suara teriakan."

"Tidak."

"Yang lainnya bagaimana, kalian dengar sesuatu, tidak?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"Oh, Cuma perasaanku saja."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing dengan riang.

.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

.

* * *

A/N: Alohaaa! Happy New Year! *tiup terompet* gak terasa udah tahun 2013, perasaan baru kemaren gabung jadi anggota Fanfiction ^^

Salam penuh cinta buat kalian semua, Muach! ^_^

Bagi-bagi kado tahun baru berupa Review, dong! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Voting Them!**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

**Disclaime**r: SS Family not my own. Rencananya saya mau nyulik semua chara SS, tapi saya belum bikin hareem dirumah. *evilsmirk* #digilas

**Warning**: HARAP SEDIAKAN TISU! OOC, Typo (maybe?), dll XD

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~**

Pagi hari. 07.30 a.m.

Goldies dan Pope Shion mendadak dipanggil oleh _Cosmo's Calling _milik Athena_._

"Ini sih keterlaluan, sikat gigi aja gue belum," gerutu Aiolia, sedang mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikatnya (sambil berlari-lari di tangga, tentunya).

"Kubawakan gayung, nih." Tukas Aiolos menyodorkan gayung.

"Hey, _you_, yang disana, jangan kumur-kumur disini, ya. Gak enak banget untuk dilihat tahu, ganteng-ganteng tapi dekil." Ujar Aphrodite memperingatkan, sambil memoles bedak.

"Cerewet." Gumam Aio bersaudara bersamaan.

"Kita mau kemana, Lady Athena?" tanya Mu masih membetulkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Ayo, naik semua!" Jawab Saori sebuah mobil besar.

"Naik ini? Siapa yang nyetir?" tanya DM.

"Ya, tentu saja, kamu." Saori melempar kunci mobil ke arah DM.

"A-a-apa?! Tapi saya tidak pernah lulus sekolah mengemudi Nyonya Puff!"

"Ngomong apa, sih? Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, 'kok."

"T-t-tapiii..." untuk pertama kalinya DM takut menghadapi hal sepele.

"Jangan banyak bicara! KEMUDIKAN SAJA!" bentak Saori.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Kita semua akan mati." Ucap Mu lirih.

"Ya, kita semua akan mati." Sahut Aiolia berkeringat dingin saat tahu siapa yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Oh, diamlah." Gerutu DM sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

"Umm, Anggie?" panggil Aphrodite.

"Jangan mengajak supir bicara, Dite. Satu lagi, berhentilah memanggilku Anggie!" DM menoleh seratus delapan puluh derajat kebelakang.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang..."

"APA?!" geram DM.

"Kalau di depan kita ada truk ngebut..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! Injak rem-nya! REM!" teriak Shion kelabakan.

"S-SUDAH KUINJAAAKK!"

"ITU GAS, BODOH!"

"KIRI, eh salah, KANAN!"

"Aduh, kepalaku!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"K-kita selamat?"

Dua belas Goldies , satu Pope dan satu Athena bangun dengan kondisi super berantakan dan rambut mencuat kemana-mana. Sempat hening beberapa detik, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Mendadak Aldebaran dan Mu berlompatan keluar dari mobil dan langsung sujud mencium tanah dengan romantis dan mesra. "TANAAAAAAH─!" begitu teriak mereka.

"Oh, dramatis sekali." Cibir DM mengejek tingkah rekan-rekannya. "Meniru ikan paus." Tambahnya lagi, masih dengan niat mengejek.

"Ayo, masuk. Kita masih banyak urusan disini." Ajak Saori.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa, Lady Athena?" tanya Saga, sambil mendongak. Memperhatikan kemewahan gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh di depan mata.

"Kalian akan tahu..." Saori tersenyum misterius. Dan Goldies merasa tidak akan menyukai makna dari senyuman sang Dewi Keadilan.

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Adyuuuhh, Eik cakep, yach. Kayak model-model sungguhan itu, lohh.."

"Se-se-sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" Shura mengkeret ke belakang DM dengan wajah pucat. Ia merasa tak tenang pipinya dicubit-cubit genit oleh para bences yang ada disana. Salah satunya malah dengan berani bergelayutan mesra di lengan Excalibur kebanggaannya.

"Eh, sini deh. Yang satu ini tipe Eik banget!" timpal salah seorang bences menjawil dagu Camus, yang langsung disambut **deathglare** Milo.

"Manis, kita kencan, yuk, bareng Eik!" ajak seorang bences pada Mu.

"T-t-t-tidak, terimakasih. Saya punya **isteri** dirumah." Tolak Mu gugup (meski terpaksa berbohong).

Ajakan yang sama menghampiri Saga, namun juga ditolaknya (iyalah), tapi dengan alasan, "Kasihan anak-anak saya dirumah." Dan si bences makin cinta karena menganggap Saga adalah sosok yang penyayang (tunggu sampai ia melihat tampilan **Saga-Ares**).

"D-dite, kembaranmu kok banyak banget, 'sih?" Kanon memegang lengan Saga erat-erat, meminta perlindungan.

"Iya, nih. Eh, _you-you_ semua jangan ada yang berani nyentuh cowok-cowok cakep ini, ya. Mereka semua adalah anggota Hareem yang _Me_ bikin. Awas, kalo berani megang seujung rambut! _Me _bikin_ You_ babak belur!" ancam Aphrodite. Entah memang mau melindungi Goldies, atau secara tidak langsung mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemilik 'kemurnian' (?) mereka.

Selagi mental Goldies kesayangan kita sedang diuji (kecuali Aphrodite), Saori malah asyik cekakak-cekikik dengan seorang fotografer tampan.

"Kalian semua fitting baju dulu, ya. Terus pergi ke Makeup Room, kasih penata riasnya kertas ini, supaya dia mendandani kalian sesuai dengan prosedur. Setelah itu, bla bla bla..." seorang instruktur wanita memberikan pengarahan dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Saori.

"Kira-kira baju yang cocok untuk kalian, apa, ya?" tanya Saori sibuk memilih-milih baju untuk Gold Saintnya yang ngos-ngosan sehabis **'uji nyali'** barusan.

"Apa saja boleh..." Shaka merosot ke lantai, kelelahan.

Satu setengah jam dihabiskan Saori untuk fitting baju dan aksesoris. Dibelakangnya tampak segerombolan bences dengan mata kelaparan menatap Goldies penuh harap. Goldies berpelukan sambil komat-kamit membaca doa mohon keselamatan.

"Ganti baju kalian sekarang! Hei, kalian yang ramai-ramai disana, mohon bantuannya." Goldies menoleh kaget ke arah junjungan mereka seperti magnet. Bences-bences bersorak, berlarian buas bak mengejar buruan.

Penderitaan Goldies... dimulai.

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Hiiiiiiih! Tolong sayaaa, saya masih mau hiduuupp!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, BENCONG! AKU TAK BERMINAT PADAMU!"

"JANGAN TARIK-TARIK! Badanku bisa robek!"

"Ngg, Anu... saya bisa pakai sendiri. Ti-tidak, tidak perlu, tidak usah, TIDAAAAKK─!"

"POLISIIII! HAKIIIIM! TOLONG SAYAAA!" Shion berlari-lari seperti orang gila dalam satu lingkaran menghindari 'kenistaan' yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"SAYA GAK MAUUU! KITA GAK MUHRIM!" jerit Shaka dengan baju robek-robek sana-sini karena sibuk dijadikan ajang tarik tambang oleh bences-bences tersebut.

"GYAAAAH! Tolong jangan ada acara pegang-pegang, pleasee... nanti saya kasih kupon gratis pizza sebulan, deh!"

"GANTI RATINGNYA, WOOIII! GANTI RATING! Gak cocok di** Rating K+**, ganti jadi** Rating M**! Terjadi pelecehan disini! HEEEELLPP!" Milo lari gak tentu arah menghindari mbak-mbak bences yang berkeinginan memeluknya (bukan membantunya ganti baju).

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat –hampir- tiada akhir, Goldies sampai pada sesi pemotretan.

"Bukan, bukan. Kamu yang rambut pirang, cobalah tersenyum sedikit!" instruksi untuk Shaka.

"Kamu, yang berwajah cantik, berdiri dibelakang pria yang memakai headband (Aiolos)!" instruksi untuk Aphrodite.

"Hei, kamu, yang setinggi tiang listrik! Membungkuk sedikit, lalu tertawa ke arah kamera!" instruksi untuk Aldebaran ("Tidak sopan!" protes Alde.)

"Kamu, ya, kamu. Siapa nama kamu? Milo? Nah, Milo, duduklah disana dan pasang pose senyum paling bad boy yang kamu punya! Oke, nah, seperti itu."

"Siapa yang namanya Shura? Oh, kamu? Berbaringlah disana, dan saya akan memotretmu dari atas. Pasang ekspresi cool! Yak, betul. Pertahankan ekspresimu!"

"Kamu!" tunjuk si fotografer pada DM.

"Loe nunjuk siapa? Gue?" tukas DM cuek beibeh.

"Iya, kamu. Tipe wajah Rape Face yang kamu punya tolong lebih ditonjolkan lagi. Ekspresimu kurang! Ayo, profesional sedikit."

"APBWA?! RAPE FACE?!" DM kaget bukan kepalang sekaligus merasa terhina. Sementara rekan-rekannya tak kuasa menahan senyum geli. "Bicara sekali lagi, gue kirim ke Yomutsu Hirasaka!"

"Terserah, saya dibayar mahal untuk memotret kalian. Terserah kalian mau ngapain." Si fotografer tak kalah cuek. "Sekarang, berpose cool dan seksi seperti yang teman-temanmu tadi lakukan. Setidaknya itu akan membuat penampilan otot dada dan perutmu bisa terekspos dengan baik."

DM melirik teman-temannya. Semua mengangguk meyakinkan. Lalu menatap si Lady Athena, dengan mata berbinar-binar ke arahnya. "DM, kamu keren sekali!" jarang-jarang Saori memujinya seperti itu.

DM melirik baju yang dikenakannya. Memang agak terbuka dibagian lengan, dada, dan sedikit menunjukkan abs perutnya yang kotak-kotak macam serbet (hihihi). Para penikmat SS yang selama ini membayangkan DM sebagai **sosok yang menyeramkan** pasti akan terperangah takjub melihat penampilannya sekarang. Sayang, Author tak mampu mendeskripsikan lebih jauh karena melongo melihat DM yang sangat BERBEDA.

DM pun akhirnya mau menuruti instruksi si fotografer yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut. Beberapa saat jeda terjadi karena DM berdebat dengan si fotografer yang menginstruksikan padanya posisi-posisi dan mimik wajah, yang lagi-lagi, menurutnya konyol.

"Suit, suit! Ini nih, model kebanggaan kita asal Italia." Goda Shion, tak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai seorang Pope. Sementara itu, gerombolan bences yang tadinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan DM, jadi makin gila bersorak.

"Ambil deh, tuh. Fans Clubmu." Ledek Aphrodite.

"Amit-amit." Sahut DM.

Satu dari penderitaan Goldies... berakhir.

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Lady Athena, tolong jelaskan, apa maksud dari semua ini?" pinta Shion penuh harap.

"Kami mendadak dibawa ke tempat ini, lalu dipotret bak model, walaupun jujur, saya menyukainya, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal di balik semua ini." Dohko ikut angkat bicara diiringi anggukan setuju Goldies yang lain.

"Ya, ini adalah kegiatan yang diselenggarakan demi pengunjung website saya. Masih ingat? Yang voting itu, lho." Sahut Saori anteng.

Goldies langsung hening. Mereka teringat akan website abal-abalan yang dibuat junjungan mereka dengan serta-merta untuk meraup keuntungan.

"La-lalu? Foto yang tadi...?" tanya Aldebaran agak gugup.

"Akan ditampilkan di website saya dalam rangka Special Edition dan Limited Edition. Ohya, saya lupa bilang, kalau kalian mau ngirim virus ke website saya, itu gak bakalan bisa. Karena ilmuwan saya telah memasang antivirus protektif yang paling canggih abad ini di website tersebut." Saori sedikit menyunggingkan evil smirk. Goldies hampir lupa bernapas saat mendengarnya (karena rencananya mereka memang mau mengirim virus).

"Nah, hari sudah malam. Bayar makan malam dan ongkos taksinya sendiri-sendiri, ya. Saya mau sedikit mengedit hasil pemotretan kalian. Selamat Malam." Saori pamit undur diri dan melangkah anggun memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Aduh, kalau tahu begitu, aku tak bakalan mau!" sesal Aiolia.

Sejujurnya, kebanyakan konsep pemotretan mereka memang mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit mengekspos kesempurnaan tubuh. Menyadari hal itu, Shion hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Kita lihat saja besok."

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"A-APA INI?!"

Sebagian besar saint emas Athena menjerit kaget saat pagi-pagi mereka dikejutkan oleh poster-poster diri mereka saat pemotretan kemarin, ditempel besar-besar di ruang makan Papacy Hall. Satu lagi yang mengejutkan, Athena yang bisa dibilang kelewat kreatif itu mengedit foto mereka sehingga ekspresi yang tampak lebih _Hot_ dari yang sebenarnya.

"L-lady Athena..." geram Goldies, tidak menyadari fans-fans mereka dari seluruh dunia (ditambah Author dan Reader. Dan kebanyakan didominasi oleh wanita) berbondong-bondong mendatangi dan mengepung Papacy Hall dari segala penjuru arah.

Penderitaan Goldies yang sebenarnya...

* * *

Baru dimulai.

MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**A/N: Aaaah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama writer block! terimakasih atas waktu luang yang telah disediakan untuk membaca fic ini dan terimakasih karena telah menganggap fic ini adalah fanfic yang bagus! ^^**

**Saya Cinta Kalian Semua! ^^**

**Mind to...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer: Saint Seiya ****© Masami Kurumada.**

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Let's Voting Them!**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

..

Setelah di chap-chap sebelumnya Goldies mengalami siksaan yang amat berat, mulai dari pelanggaran UU Hak Cipta, hingga nyaris kehilangan harga diri. sampai-sampai mereka rela memilih Holy War tiada akhir yang jauh lebih menenangkan dibanding harus menjual jiwa mereka pada setan (?), kini Goldies tengah menyamar guna melarikan diri dari sang majikan, Athena Saori.

"Woi, jangan kasih tahu kalau kami lagi menyamar dong! Payah, nih, author!" protes Aiolia dengan kostum badut singanya.

"Mana yang lain? Kita janjian ketemu di Sanctuary Park, iya, 'kan?" tanya Milo dalam kostum kelinci Bunny. "Fuuaah. Pengap di dalam boneka ini." Katanya sambil melepas kepala boneka.

"Ah, payah, kalau saja Lady Athena tidak mengajukan syarat yang macam-macam demi membuat kita terkenal, aku mau jadi artis!" tukas Kanon, nyempil di antara mereka dalam balutan kostum detektif.

"Iya—Hei, Kanon, sejak kapan kau—?"

"Tidak usah tanya-tanya. Saat kalian pemotretan kemarin, aku juga disuruh jadi model untuk iklan deodorant spray." Jawab Kanon datar.

"Ooh~ bagus dong kalau begitu! Bayarannya mahal, 'kan?" tanya Milo antusias.

"Bagus? Bagus apanya, kalau pada akhirnya aku digembleng buat jadi ikon celdam!" wajah Kanon berubah merah seutuhnya, antara upaya mempertahankan urat malu dan frustasi.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—?!"

Milo dan Aiolia makin panas dingin membayangkan upaya sang **Dewi **–coret-**Keadilan**-coret- menggali keuntungan yang katanya, **potensi** mereka. Potensi, sih, potensi, tapi jangan bikin kami gantung diri doooooooongg! Jerit Goldies pilu menyayat hati.

Sebuah teriakan memutus percakapan mereka.

"KANON-CHAN~"

Grep.

"Tunggu sebentar, nona. Apa yang—"

Muka Kanon sontak berubah warna seperti lampu lalu lintas ketika menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"A-a-a-a-APHRO?!" Kanon merasa ia tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Ini aku, lhoo! Kalian salah sangka, ya? Wajahku memang cantik, sih, fufufufu~" Aphro dite tersenyum centil dan menunjukkan raut bangga mengetahui penyamarannya berhasil mengelabui orang. Aphro melangkah layaknya model catwalk (Ivan Gunawan pasti nangis kalau lihat), membuat kostum gothic lolita sweet pink yang ia pakai tampak makin mencolok.

"Lho? Ternyata kalian udah disini, ya?"

Aiolia menoleh. **Saga** menghampiri mereka dengan kumis tipis palsu dan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Diikuti **Mu**, yang rambutnya dijalin dan rok kembang-kembang sehingga tampak seperti gadis kecil pemalu. **Shaka**, menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya dibalik topi dan bergaya seperti anak hip-hop—atas rengekan Aphrodite yang ingin membuat ia tampil beda. **Deathmask** yang menyamar menjadi binaragawan dengan handuk dileher—sejujurnya, membuat Deathmask tampak seperti sopir medan. Kelihatan banget, 'kan, niat mereka mau kabur.

"Astaga, kita ini sebenarnya mau ngapain, 'sih?! Apa mau ke festival?! Kalian semua dandannya niat banget!" ujar Aiolia, yang kemudian beralih memperhatikan Mu yang bersembunyi di belakang Shaka_. Ma-manisnya,_ batin Aiolia. _Sayang, dia laki-laki,_ pikir Aiolia cepat-cepat begitu sadar sang ksatria Virgo bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga." Gumam Kanon lega.

Dari belakang mereka, datang lagi serombongan yang—ehem, tak kalah menakjubkan penyamarannya. Peringatan buat remaja dan anak-anak dibawah umur, jangan tiru adegan ini, ya.

**Dohko**, gak jauh-jauh amat idenya, tetap dengan wujud kakek-kakek tua berkulit ungu. Tapi Aphrodite udah nyiapin penyamaran yang bagus buat wujudnya yang berumur 18 tahun. **Shura**, cukup memakai jas panjang dengan kerah lebar buat nutupin mukanya. **Aiolos**, niru kumis sisir ala Hitler. **Camus**, hampir gak ada ide sebenarnya, muncul dengan kostum Ice Cream Cone. **Aldebaran**, datang dengan kostum rimbunan semak, dedaunan dan ranting. Dia bingung mencari ide kostum yang cocok buat badan raksasanya itu. Yah, lumayanlah. Daripada dia pakai kostum ala manusia purba yang, err, Cuma pakai sehelai daun _for close something._

"..." Aiolia hening. "AAAAAAAAARRRGGHH! KITA INI SEBENARNYA MAU NGAPAIN, SIH! LEBIH MIRIP MERAYAKAN FESTIVAL DARIPADA MELARIKAN DIRI, TAHUUUUU! GRAAAAOOO—!" wah, Aiolia terbawa suasana sama kostumnya.

"SSST—!" sontak Goldies membekap mulut Aiolia.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" hardik Deathmask.

"Sudah, kita tinggal menunggu Pope saja, 'kan?" ujar Saga.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kanon.

"Ke tempat dimana Lady Athena tidak akan bisa menemukan kita." jawab Saga datar.

..

* * *

..

—_three hours later..._

"Gawaaat, aku terlambat!" Shion berlari-lari panik menembus hujan. Dia kelamaan berganti kostum, selain itu juga harus membuat berjuta alasan pada Athena supaya bisa keluar dari Kuil Papacy. Tiba di tempat perjanjian, Shion celingukan mencari yang lain. Tiba-tiba, dari gang yang gelap, keluar beberapa tangan membekap Shion.

"Hei—ugh—kau ini siap—"

"Sst, ini kami."

Saat menyadari sosok di depannya adalah Dohko, Shion mengundurkan ancang-ancang kudanya. "Kalian? Tapi kenapa—"

"Kita diburu oleh Lady Athena. Tuh, lihat." Tunjuk Saga.

Shion kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat poster WANTED Goldies ber-duabelas, termasuk dirinya, dipajang berdampingan dengan poster WANTED chara fandom sebelah, Monkey D. Luffy. Begitu hebatnya sang Dewi Perang, sampai mengerahkan pasukan Angkatan Laut untuk tidak membiarkan mereka kabur dari Sanctuary.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hukuman bagi yang melarikan diri dari Sanctuary," bisik Shion.

_**Hukuman mati.**_

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tangis Shura, menangisi nasibnya, tak lupa, Excalibur-nya.

"Kita harus menyerahkan hidup kita sepenuhnya di tangan Lady Athena..." ucap Camus lirih.

.

.

.

"Camus,"

"Ya, Pope?"

"Bisa tolong lepaskan kostum jelekmu dulu?"

"..."

..

* * *

..

—_Papacy Temple, Athena's room, 08.00 a.m._

"Sembah hormat kami, Lady Athena."

Shion memimpin acara penghormatan resmi sebelum berkomunikasi dengan junjungannya.

"Hormat diterima. Jadi, apa keinginan yang mendorong kalian datang kemari?" ujar Saori dari balik korannya—aslinya dia sedang senyum-senyum puas melihat anak buahnya pulang kerumah.

"Lady Athena, tolong maafkan kelancangan kami yang ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga anda. Kami menyesal telah mencoba mengkhianati anda untuk kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya, kami tidak bermaksud—"

Saori mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup." Lalu kemudian kembali berkutat pada korannya.

"...Lady Athena, kami..."

"**CUKUP!** Saya bilang, cukup! Kalian terima saja hukuman yang akan saya berikan!" bentak Saori seraya meremas korannya.

_Matilah gue,_ batin Goldies dan Shion sendiri.

"HUHUHUUUUUUU! AKU MEMUJAMU, LADY ATHENAAA—!" isak Aphrodite, dengan suaranya yang melengking, memeluk kaki Saori erat.

"AKU JUGAAA! TOLONG AMPUNI KAMIIIII! JANGAN BUNUH KAMIIII!" Mendadak seluruh Gold Saints—minus Shaka, Camus, dan Shion, mencium kaki Saori dengan penuh penyesalan karena telah lancang pada junjungan tertinggi mereka itu.

"Yang mau memberi hukuman mati pada kalian itu siapa?"

_Hah!_ Goldies tercenung.

"Oh, sudahlah. Pakai kostum yang kalian pakai kemarin dan ikuti saya!"

Goldies masih berpandangan bingung.

"—Atau kalian memilih hukuman mati?"

"SIAAAAP, LADY ATHENA!"

.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... gilaaa, dingiiiiinn—!" teriak Aldebaran.

"Ini masih lebih baik daripada hukuman mati, tahu." Celetuk Kanon.

"Tapi masa fan meeting sekaligus fan sign-nya di saat cuaca kayak gini?!" keluh Milo keras-keras.

"Kurasa kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, Milo. Asgard, 'kan, memang beriklim dingin!" omel Camus.

Teriakan-teriakan dan omelan-omelan bersahutan di udara Asgard yang dingin. Ternyata Goldies kita tercinta dibawa ke Asgard atas permohonan Hilda yang ingin menyenangkan fanclub SS dan Goldies di negerinya. Tapi belum sempat Saori memberitahu Goldies, mereka malah kabur. Sebagai hukumannya, mereka dilarang mengenakan cloth, baju tebal, ataupun menggunakan cosmo untuk menghangatkan diri.

Asgardian, senyum-senyum saat menawarkan jahe hangat dan ubi bakar untuk makan siang mereka. "Ubi bakaaar?! Yaks! Aku gak suka!" protes Deathmask, yang membuat teman-temannya terpaksa menjejalkan sepotong besar ubi ke mulutnya. Yah, daripada mati kelaparan?!

Berkali-kali Goldies terpaksa istirahat sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasan mereka yang belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan dingin yang ekstrim. Yang paling tenang, tentu **Camus**—tidak perlu ditanya. Tapi yang paling menderita, ternyata **Aldebaran**. Tentu saja, kostumnya yang terbuat dari dedaunan, beterbangan kesana-kemari karena angin kencang, membuatnya nyaris beku kalau saja Hagen tidak meminjamkan bantal penghangat untuknya secara diam-diam.

Fan Meeting dan Fan Sign yang dihadiri jutaan fans SS dan khususnya fans Goldies dari segala penjuru dunia, dihadapi dengan **–sekuat tenaga-** bersabar demi Athena. Milo sendiri harus rela wajahnya yang tampan dipenuhi kissmark penggemar fanatik. Shaka hampir diculik buat dibawa pulang, untung diselamatkan Aiolia yang duduk disebelahnya. Ngeri, ah! Author takuuuuut~ #ditenggelemin.

Setelah acara selesai, Goldies terpaksa melangkah terseok-seok saling membopong dan dibantu Asgardian. Di kastil Hilda, mereka duduk melingkar melihat hasil polling website yang katanya—Gold Saint Official Website.

* * *

**~0~0~0~**

**1 Shaka: 5.890.342**

**2 Aiolia: 5.134.980**

**3 Milo: 5.110.110**

**4 Kanon: 5.000.007**

**5 Camus: 4.999.999**

**6 Saga: 3.213.009**

**7 Mu: 2.189.005**

**8 Aiolos: 2.000.087**

**9 Shura: 1.980.005**

**10 Shion: 870.067**

**11 Aphrodite: 605.012**

**12 Dohko: 600.001**

**13 Deathmask: 498.986**

**14 Aldebaran: 445.873**

**~0~0~0~**

Mata Goldies melotot melihat siapa yang ada di peringkat pertama. Shura terpaksa harus menahan Deathmask dan Aphrodite yang nangis ngamuk-ngamuk karena kecewa.

Itu baru hasil polling, belum termasuk vote yang diberikan dan download untuk foto-foto mereka—yang diambil secara diam-diam entah bagaimana caranya.

**~0~0~0~**

**1 All Goldies; Dress Up after Take a Bath= 1.000.000x downloaded**

**2 All Goldies; Other Side –Sexy-Free-and-Single-= 950.897x downloaded**

**3 Kanon-Saga; Take a Bath in the Spa= 900.005x downloaded**

**4 Milo's HOT; Wake Up in The Morning= 899.998x downloaded**

**5 Mu's HOT; Moe Moe Kyun's Face= 876.902x downloaded**

**6 Camus' Sleeping; Innocent Face= 870.431x downloaded**

**7 Couples Today; Aphrodite & Deathmask—Milo & Camus=860.000x downloaded**

**~0~0~0~**

_Dapat darimanaaaaa?!,_ jerit batin Goldies menatap Saori horor, sembari berjanji di dalam hati mereka akan membasmi segala upaya pelanggaran hak cipta yang kelak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kerja bagus! Besok kita berangkat ke Afrika!" tukas Saori.

"Hah, apa tadi, Lady Athena? Afrika?" Shion merasa ia salah dengar.

"Jadwal tour kalian masih panjang, lho."

Saori membuka gulungan kertas yang panjaaang sekali bahkan sampai keluar gerbang kastil dengan salah satu tangan sibuk mengipas dengan kipas uang. Sontak, wajah Goldies kita tersayang yang tampan rupawan, langsung berubah jadi wajah jin abu gosok dengan asap mengebul dimana-mana (?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

* * *

**Omake**

"Kau sedang apa, Milo?" tanya Kanon ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang menulis surat wasiat buat reinkarnasiku supaya dia berpikir dua kali untuk jadi saint Athena," Jawab Milo. "Terserah dia mau mengikuti keinginanku atau tidak."

"..." Camus diam memperhatikan. Tapi kemudian tangannya mengambil pena dan ikut menulis surat wasiat yang sama dengan Milo.

"Hei, Camus, sudah kubilang jangan lempar es batu sembarangan! Sakit, nih."

"Hmph, Begitu saja sakit,"

"Camuuuuuuuuuusss!"

"Bercanda."

.

.

.

**~Owari!~**

**Review?**


End file.
